1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to footwear and more particularly to a 1) shoe with removable heel sections to change heel décor and a 2) convertible shoe with removable heel section(s) to change the décor as well as convert the uppers (straps) to various types of straps and strap layouts. The removable heel sections can have varying designs and appearances. Straps can be configured as thongs, sling backs, modulated over the arch straps (e.g., with the addition of a tee strap) to secure to the sole. The straps can also be configured as an arch strap that can wrap around the ankle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Footwear, such as shoes, boots, and sandals are typically purchased in a finished state. Thus, no further customization is typically available after purchase, other than permanent defacing, or otherwise personal customization by the user. Recently, customizable shoes and sandals have been provided, allowing for the user to make decorative changes to these items after purchase. Such modifications have generally been limited to the affixing of ornamental features to existing structural features of such footwear. There is a need for a shoe design with enhanced flexibility in adjusting structural features.